1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to boat construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bass boat kit apparatus wherein the same is arranged for selectively converting an empty hull into a bass boat configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bass boats of various types and configurations are utilized in the prior art, but are typically of a limited application in bass fishing. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for inserts arranged for association with a hull member to convert the hull into a bass boat, wherein the inserts are arranged for interlocking relative to one another.